Extraño Amor
by Cora Furume
Summary: Amu Hinamori es una chica harta de su vida monótona. Un día su madre la apunta a un internado,el cual es el más prestigioso de Japón. ¿Qué pasará cuando si ella estuvo apunto de morir y alguien la salva? Amutoo 100%!
1. Chapter 1

Cora:Konichiwaa minna!

Ikuto:esta es su nueva historia

Cora:Osea que este es mi segundo fanfic!

Ikuto:Mentira. Estás haciendo más de 6 historias Amuto a la vez

Cora:¿Có-cómo lo sabes?

Ikuto:Porqué mientras tu no estás me meto en tu PC y reviso todas las historias

Cora:¿Y cómo hackeaste las contraseñas?

Ikuto:Pues puse lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y di justo en el clavo

Cora/Amu:Adelante con el fanfic ¬¬'

**Chapter:Extraño encuentro**

**Amu POV**

Soy Amu Hinamori, tengo 14 años.

Mi pelo es rosa chicle, raro al venir de una familia de cabello castaño, es hasta la cintura, mi piel es un poco pálida, mis ojos son ámbares cómo el oro. Soy un poco fría e inexpresiva con los que no conozco, sólo por miedo a que no les gusté mi verdadero yo.

Mi madre me apunto al mejor internado de Japón, hay que admitir que es enorme, tiene dos bosques, aunque nadie los visita, en esos bosques hay alguna que otra laguna, el agua de las lagunas es cálida, y en ellas me meteré algún que otro día, lo más raro es que también tienen un precipicio.

Iba caminando por ese precipicio y choqué con una piedra, estuve casi apunto de caer, cerré los ojos para esperar el gran golpe que iba a recibir y morir al instante, pero no fue así.

Lo único que sentí, fue dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, empujándome hacía atrás, salvándome de mi muerte segura, esos brazos eran cálidos y fuertes. No sabía de quien era, pero le estaba muy agradecida por haberme salvado la vida. Cuando me giré para verlo, él ya no estaba detrás mio.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez que pases por aquí, no me gustaría perder algo tan hermoso como tú – me dijo una voz seductora a mi lado a la izquierda, sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello.

Cuando me giré, me encontré con dos ojos de color...

Cora:Jajajajajaja! Se que este capítulo es corto, demo dentro de poco pondré el otro capítulo!

Ikuto:Ha puesto solo un capítulo para que la gente se interese en este fic, esta probando si funciona y así seguir con el de ''Ayudame''

Cora:Chivato! ¿Quién te dijo que lo digas?

Ikuto:Pues...em...

¿?:Yo se lo dije**detrás de Cora**

Cora:Emm...Anno..etto...¿quien eres tú?

¿?:¿Me estás vacilando?

Cora:Nopee!

¿?:Soy tu consciencia...si salgo en tu metro puedo salir aquí ¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto perra?

Cora:Es que cada vez que me ponía al PC, era cuando tu dormías en mi cabeza jejejeje

Consciencia:¿Y porqué estos putos seres diminutos**cogiendo de la ropa a Hisha y Misha**aparecen en tu maldita historia yo no?

Cora:Es que consciencia, eres demasiado mala para estar aquí TTwTT

Consciencia:Ya lo se

Cora:Una fanfic con reviews es...

Todos:Un fanfic feliiz!


	2. Mi salvador

Cora:Aquí está el segundo capi de **Extraño Amor** espero que lo disfrutéis.

Amuto:Dischalimer:Shugo Chara no le pertence a Cora-chan/manipuladora y chantajista de Cora-sama, sino a las autoras P-P

Cora/Amuto:Adelante con el fic!

**Capítulo 2:Mi salvador  
**

**Amu POV**

Su ojos eran de color azul, un azul muy intenso, como el del cielo al anochecer. Su pelo era del mismo color de sus ojos, solo que sus ojos eran más claros.

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunte curiosa.

-Me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, y tú ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo el con tono seductor, más o menos me hizo sonrojar.

-Hi-Hinamori Amu – dije tratando de calmarme.

-Bonito nombre para una chica tan bella – dijo el arrodillándose, cogiéndome de la mano y besándola sensualmente. Cosa que me hizo sonrojar. - Te ves aún más hermosa sonrojada – volvió el a decir, pícaramente, mirándome sensualmente, comiéndome con la mirada.

**Ikuto POV**

Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 16 años.

Mi pelo es azul noche, y mis ojos son violáceos.

Hace mucho tiempo que estoy en este internado, y nunca he visto algo tan hermoso como ella. Esta es la primera vez que una chica me parece un ángel.

-¿Cuántos años tienes **A-mu**? - su nombre lo dije lenta y sensualmente.

Vi como ella se sonrojaba aún más, con varios tonos de rojos, era simplemente bella, hermosa...

Ella quito su mano de le mía.

-Te-tengo 14 años – me respondió tartamudeando.

No parece de 14 años, sino de 15 o 16. Como yo.

-Vaya, no los aparentas. - dije

-Urusai – dijo intentando ser fría.

-O venga, me gustas más como eres tú. No con una estúpida fachada – le dije, aunque me empezaba a gustar todo de ella.

-Mira quien habla. El mujeriego, bipolar, farsante, y pervertido...

Cora:Y qué más iba a decir? Yo lo se! Vosotros no! Esperad hasta el otro capitulo!

Ikuto:Oye, como que bipolar?

Cora:Pues no se...es que es lo primero que se me vino a la mente...

Ikuto:Bueno...por cierto Cora necesita ayuda.

Cora:Jejejeje. Es verdad, necesito ayuda para un fic que quiero hacer. Se trata de que los Guardianes tienen que hacer un concierto inventándose una canción sobre la marcha, pero solo con el ritmo que ellos te pongan, todos los guardianes y ex-guardianes tienen que cantar canciones. Pero resulta que de las chicas ninguna quiere cantar, y como Amu no había ido a las reuniones porqué estaba un poco enferma, le toca cantar a ella, llaman a Utau para convencer a Amu para que cante. Le eligen la vestimenta y eso, pero resulta que cuando le toca cantar a Amu Ikuto se cuela y empieza a cantar con ella. Y ahí aprovecha para declararse a Amu, pero resulta que cierto niñato con cara de GAY también lo hace. Para lo que necesito ayuda es que en vez de inventarme las canciones, quiero que me digáis que canciones quedarían bien para hacer un AMUTO, KUTAU, RIMAHIKO y KairixYaya oks? Agradecería que me ayudéis, muchas gracias por leer.

_**Cora:Un fic con reviews**_

_**Todos:Es un fic feliz!**_

**Aviso:**

**Si no me dejáis muchos reviews**

**no actualizaré ni este fic, ni el de Ayudame**

**Así que dejando reviews**

**No es tan difícil, solo tienes que apretar las letras**

**azules de abajo.**

**Fin de aviso**


End file.
